


Bro Is This Okay

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Poetry, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Bokuto/Kuroo or any other ship w a similar vibeFandom: Haikyuu!!, any otherMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: trans characters are encouraged if u want!, here's so broses for u my bromo...frien...Do Not Wants: aboPrompt:Bro, We Are Teens . Its Ok To Cry Around Me . Im Ur Best Friend . I Love You . ... Bro, We Are Kiss ing Now . . No Dont Stop Bro .. Bro ... - babynames on twitter





	Bro Is This Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bro-em? And I was imagining this from a Kuroo POV but names aren't used so you could read it either way I suppose.

Bro it’s okay  
We are teens  
And you’re my best friend

Bro it’s okay  
We are teens  
And it’s okay to mess up

Bro it’s okay  
We are teens  
And I’ll be here all night to wipe your tears away

Bro it’s okay  
We are teens  
And I wonder what your lips are like

Bro is this okay  
We are best friends  
But I don’t wanna stop kissing you


End file.
